Myiari Just Can't Hack It
It was a short trip from the interrogation room to the other section of this building that housed the computers to be used. The Senator made this trip unconscious, dragged between the two men who carried him to a seat similar to the one he left, strapping him down, the shackles binding his hands and feet sturdily attached to a pair of rings in the floor. For the medic, the trip was made under slightly more comfortable setting, the woman allowed to walk on her own and she was led to a seat near a bank of computers, blank as they had not yet been turned on. "Now then, Miss Oerstead. You will break into the defence council's databases using the senator's access codes, and for added motivation you will be timed.", Rainier's words coming from where the man stood, at the Mon Calamari's side, a glass of water held in his hand, ready to be splashed on the alien's face if he had not yet woken. Myiari opens her mouth to voice a reply, but seems to think better of it, instead opting to remain silent and seating herself in front of one of the computer terminals. "For the record, I'm not a professional slicer, and the only reason I was able to break into the Chief of State's office that one time was because there was a Sith fooling around inside my head," she grumbles, her eyes drifting to the Senator briefly before roaming over the other people present in the room. "I can program medical machinery easy enough, but this... I can't make any guarantees." There'd be no need for the water; the blow hadn't kept Tokoga unconscious for very long. His eyes are open by now, watching Myiari with a wounded gaze. It isn't so much the prospect of Myiari's success that bothers him--in fact, he firmly believes she's wasting her time--but her offer to do it. For the time being, the Senator remains silent, his usual commentary suspended. Brek, meanwhile, stands beside the Senator, helping to lock him in, the gun for the moment holstered to permit more freedom of movement. It remains within easy reach, however, a clear and obvious precaution against further reprisal from the medic across the room. The bindings completed, he steps back in silence, drawing the E-11 blaster and crossing it over his chest in the typical stormtrooper posture as he moves back against the wall, watching the enterprise progress. "That is your concern, Myiari.", Rainier replies, the blaster he had earlier holstered retrieved, perhaps slower than he should have, dramatic license and all. "That and keeping me from trying to see at what point our friend's flesh begins to burn away and how long it takes for me to burn all the way through." The blaster isn't even pointed at Tokoga, the weapon's muzzle aimed downwards, Rainier believing that no more threats are necessary. "You will find that we've managed to get through a few layers of security, but more work needs to be done.", she wasn't the only one working on this, another man, his face hidden by a monitor, tapping away at keys. "How about it Senator, want to volunteer something?" Myiari narrows her eyes at Rainier but says nothing more, snorting faintly as she activates her console. As soon as the monitor flickers to life, the medic's fingers begin flying across the keys with the dexterity of a more professional hacker. Her eyes dart back and forth, scarcely blinking as she takes in the data scrolling past her. A keen observer might notice that the particular language she uses is different - rudimentary, even - but no less effective. Every now and then she glances to the other slicer before returning her eyes to her own work. "I want to volunteer your face through one of those terminals," Tokoga snaps quickly in response Rainier's question. Restraint and subtlety are not traits the Senator exhibits in the company of the Empire's agents, probably more to his detriment than not. Myiari says, "That is your concern, Myiari.", Rainier replies, the blaster he had earlier holstered retrieved, perhaps slower than he should have, dramatic license and all. "That and keeping me from trying to see at what point our friend's flesh begins to burn away and how long it takes for me to burn all the way through." The blaster isn't even pointed at Tokoga, the weapon's muzzle aimed downwards, Rainier believing that no more threats are necessary. "You will find that we've managed to get through a few layers of security, but more work needs to be done.", she wasn't the only one working on this, another man, his face hidden by a monitor, tapping away at keys. "How about it Senator, want to volunteer something?"" "I wouldn't like to see you try, Senator," replies Brek, breaking his silent vigil at long last to offer commentary. He's circling the room slowly to keep an eye on things from all angles, his gun pointed downward but set to stun as it was before in case anything happens. His helmet is turned toward the Mon Calamari as he adds, indelicately, "You can't throw a punch, I saw before. He'd likely turn you into so much Corellian takeout." He pauses, spinning the E-11 around his wrist and catching it out of easy habit. "You should consider helping miss Oersted - your friend's already chosen to betray her home planet, all you can do now is make the process less efficient." "Keep in mind, Miss Oerstead that my colleague there is keeping an eye on what it is you are doing, failure is not an option as it is, but intentionally flopping it is something else altogether." With that said, Rainier at least has time to address what it was that the Senator had said, an indulgent smile, little more than a quirk of his lips in truth, granted the Mon Calamari. "I was informed that you were one calm and collected under pressure, someone even that could be relied upon to have a cool head. Clearly I must have been misinformed. There is nothing to be gained by committing what is effectively a suicide, people will understand talking under distress. And remember the saying, living to fight another day is always a good option." <'SKILL'> Myiari rolls a 20 for her COMPUTERS skill. A Good roll! "Didn't anyone ever tell you that too much Corellian takeout will make you fat?" Myiari comments snidely to Brek, her eyes remaining on her monitor. "And while you're at, mind shutting your mouth, plastic boy? Your voice is distracting." At Rainier's words, she grumbles a little, but says nothing else as she slices her way past another firewall in the computer mainframe, though not without setting off a minor security flag; whether it's intentional or accidental, however, is hard to determine. "And I was informed that the ISB had a capable information sciences unit, but here you are counting on the computer skills of a coerced civilian." Tokoga returns, leaning against the wall behind him. "I guess the lesson to be taken from this is not to believe everything one reads." "You shut up, murderer," Brek retorts to Myiari, pausing midstep as he addresses her. "Keep your attention on your work or I'll shoot the Senator in the face." As though to prove his point, he raises the black, grilled muzzle of the gun, jerking it toward Tokoga warningly. Slowly it falls, and he continues his idle pacing, footsteps echoing hollowly through the room. Indeed he has silenced himself, but the anger has returned, a shadow of what possessed him in the fight in the cell. His stance is more responsive, his helmet craned forward slightly in an unconscious tell of newfound, aggravated alertness. It was not always clear that Rainier was a violent man, within Imperial circles he was charming, off-putting if one knew what he did, but still friendly, within other circles he was a spacer or a noble and violence didn't come inherent with those positions. But violence, particularly in situation such as these, had its uses. "That was your first mistake, Myiari, and the only one you will not be forced to regret for years and yewars.", with a quicik movement of his hand, the blaster is sent whipping forward just as he stops speaking, the blaster's intended target the MonCal's face. "Oh and you're one to talk, Brek, if that's your real name," Myiari retorts, her fingers seeming to pound the keys harder out of frustration. "You're not so innocent either. Serving as the iron fist of a government that's blown up four planets, relished in murdering a few BILLION people, and massacring civilians. Might as well add kidnapping and torture to your own personal list." Like a few minutes before, the medic sets off another flag in her hacking, though this one is not quite as minor. <'ROLL'> Rainier rolls a 11 with 4D. An Average roll! "You two are really bad at this," Tokoga says flatly as Brek points his rifle at him. Maybe its because he had been much younger and more inexperienced, but it seemed like the Imperials that had occupied had Dac brought far more coercive threats to the table than a blaster shot to the face. "That's the best you've got? That's terrible, it just reminds the hostage that--" the rest of Tokoga's sentence gets cut off by Rainier's blaster. Already having taken a few pistol-whips to the face--having his back against a wall with no room to manuever doesn't help either--the Mon Calamari's reaction time isn't stellar, and he takes the hit to the side of the face, reeling slightly but stabilizing himself against the wall with one hand, the other atop the slightly bleeding wound on side of his jaw where Rainier had struck him. Glaring at his attacker, Tokoga doesn't say anything, but the fire in his eyes should be more than enough to communicate the loathing he has for the lieutenant. Brek ducks his head against the words coming from both sides, attempting to keep his gait and manner steady and calm. He breaks, though, as Myiari speaks, his helmet whipping over to her as the gun wavers in his hand. "As if the Rebels haven't murdered, tortured, and slaughtered too. They started this, you realize." He continues striding, taking out his anger on the floor. "They introduced chaos and our government overreacted trying to stop it. Mistakes were made, I'll give you that, but don't pretend like you're morally superior here. You and your side use convenient excuses to play hero when there was no need for it." He faces the wall, turns, and makes for the opposite once again, bluntly finishing: "You're not heroes. Never were." The helmet robs his voice of its emotion and its cadences, but the passion in his words remains clear enough even so. "Now shut up and keep working." "Sir, she's doing something...", the words, oddly high-pitched, come from the slicer operating in concert with Myiari. And Rainier's reaction is as swift as it is predictable, "Very well then.", without so much as a wait to let his words sink in, the man's blaster is lowered, its muzzle pointed at one of Tokoga's thighs, the right one should precision be required, the blaster's settings are lowered a smidge. But it does not change the fact that the bolt that is fired is not a stun one, a fairly dark yellow to show that the blaster is at perhaps its lowest setting, and at near point blank it's fired. "Fix it now or I will have to fire again." <'SKILL'> Myiari rolls a 17 for her COMPUTERS skill. Myiari boosts this roll with a Character Point for 8, for a total of 25. An Excellent roll! <'SKILL'> Rainier rolls a 18 for his CAPITAL SHIP PILOTING skill. Rainier boosts this roll with a Character Point for 7, for a total of 25. An Excellent roll! Myiari makes no reply whatsoever, her attention instead thoroughly focused upon her monitor and her fingers flying across the keyboard as she inputs various commands, attempting to circumvent the other slicer. A faint snort of frustration escapes her as her attempt ultimately fails, but in the process, she raises at least one more security flag. "Blast it," she mutters softly to herself. Tokoga stays silent through the exchange, watching Myiari work at the terminal and rubbing the fresh wound on his face. As soon as the Imperial slicer informs Rainier of the medic's activities, Tokoga immediately starts expecting retribution from Rainier, but that doesn't change the fact that he can't really do anything about it. Locking his eyes onto Rainier defiantly as he raises his pistol, the shot strikes him cleanly in the leg. Yelping momentarily at the pain and saying a few nasty things in his native tongue, the Senator quickly draws up that leg, taking the weight off it as the outer skin burns. Brek, seemingly placated by his outburst, finds a place against the wall, seemingly unaware of Myiari's failed heroic effort. He crosses the gun over his white breastplate, quietly surveying the room and keeping an eye on his superior and the Imperial slicer working opposite the medic. Rainier had stopped paying attention to Tokoga and the medic, his attention now solely on the slicer he had brought along to guard against just such a measure, admittedly a likely one given just how wild this idea of his was. "It's fixed Sir, I can't do much more than contain what she did and erase the signs that we tried to break in. Least not without the codes." A dark glance is cast by Rainier towards the two prisoners, "Take them away.", the command meant for Brek and the other troopers who come walking in, ready to drag back Myiari and the wounded Senator back to their makeshift cell. "I'll deal with them later."